The present invention relates to poured concrete forming systems, and in particular to a form for constructing poured concrete spa pools.
Spa pools, such as hydrotherapy spas, hot tubs, whirlpool spas, and other similar structures, are becoming increasingly popular, and typically include a mechanism to produce hot, swirling water in a small reservoir, and have a bench on which the user sits in a partially immersed state. Such spa pools can be placed either indoors or outdoors, and are now in high demand by individuals for installation at their private residences. This new market has created an increased need for a standardized spa pool, which can be constructed with reduced time, cost, and complexity.
Fiberglass spa pools, as well as other multi-piece, kit-type constructions, are presently known in the art. However, these structures require substantial installation skill, and are not generally considered "permanent" pools, at least when compared with poured concrete spa pools. Some purchasers insist upon the custom, permanent appearance provided by poured concrete pools.
Heretofore, poured concrete spa pools have been fabricated by using a three-step process. The first step is to pour a flat pool bottom, and allow it to fully cure. Upstanding wall forms are then set about the periphery of the pool bottom to form the side wall of the pool. The pool side wall is then poured, and allowed to fully cure. The side wall forms are then stripped, and a second set of upstanding forms is set on the pool bottom, around the interior of the side wall to form the bench. The bench is then poured, allowed to fully cure, and the second set of forms is removed. Metal ties are typically used to interconnect the three pours of concrete, and are also used to hold the form panels together.
One major problem associated with this type of construction technique is that the workmen must be dispatched to the construction site at least three separate times, thereby resulting in substantial travel expenses, and an inefficient use of manpower. Since spa pools are rather small, the time required to pour either the bottom, the side wall, or the seat of the pool is not very great, and does not constitute a full day's work. Hence, workers must be sent out to the construction site, where they pour one of the three pool elements, and then must pack up and leave for a second job to allow the last poured section of the pool to cure before proceeding further. This is a very inefficient construction process, and requires very careful scheduling of work load.
Further, because the pool bottom, side wall, and seat are individually rather small, and therefore do not require a great deal of concrete, concrete suppliers demand maximum price for these small quantities of concrete. Hence, in addition to the inefficient use of labor, the present three-step construction technique requires unusually expensive materials. Also, if metal ties are used to hold the form panels together, the body portions of the ties which are left in the concrete have a tendency to rust very quickly due to exposure to moisture from the spa pool. This causes unsightly discoloration of the pool and in time can result in leaks.